


It Is The Way That You Talk?

by slightlyryanross



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyryanross/pseuds/slightlyryanross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a porn star,<br/>Gerard works at Queer Weekly magazine.</p><p>Gerard lives in San Francisco,<br/>Frank's moving to San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is The Way That You Talk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pheasant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pheasant/gifts).



> This is my first actual post on here, also, This was originally posted on mibba but I'm swapping it over here.

Gerard couldn't remember a damned thing that he was supposed to have been working on all day. He only remembered to get coffee because he'd written it on his arm with sharpie. Sweating a little, heart pounding, he picked up his cell phone.

He and Frank exchanged greetings, but Gerard got straight to business before they had a chance to get too distracted and end up just shooting the breeze and flirting, like always.

"So what kind of place are you looking for, and in what part of the bay area?" He asked Frank.

"Oh, actually, I thinking I'm going to take a extra room at Ray's house--Remember, the guy you met 'Carl'?"

"Yeah, I remember him and Bob" Well. Okay then. Gerard let out a sigh of relief.

"So yeah, I'm coming up next week to look at the place and hang out with them and see if it'll work out. Are you free at all?" Frank asked.

And that, the request is Frank's gentle tone, hopeful and easy, made Gerard's anxiety and tension just evaporate for some reason. He grinned.  
"Yeah, Totally, do you want to crash here or stay with them?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. Crashing with you would be good, just in case it doesn't work out with them. That would be awkward, Thanks" Frank answered. "Plus I would get to see you" Gerard grinned like an idiot, Glad Frank couldn't see him at this moment. "Hey, I've been wondering, how is it you have a place of your own?" Frank asked out of the blue. "I thought rent was at a premium"

"Ah, um, Well. That would be because of my secret identity as the buildings maintenance guy."

"Oh yeah? How'd you score that gig? Ooh, do you have grease-stained overalls and a dirty wife-beater you wear?"

"What is it with you and costumes, dude? Got some kind of fetish I should know about?" Gerard laughed. Frank made an offended noise in response, which made him laugh even more. "I moved in when I was in college, and since I've been here for so long, I ended up helping the other people out a lot. So a few years ago when the property managers raised rent, I offered to do minor repairs and help with new tenants and leases and stuff if they didn't raise mine. They agreed."

"So you're a man with a tool belt, huh? Sexy."

"You're such a perv," Gerard said.

"I should try to find a place in your building so I can have you come over and clean out my pipes," Frank teased in a husky voice.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with your pipes, And I don't think there is an opening for you here" Gerard shot back.

"I'd make an opening for you"

Gerard groaned. "You're horrible."

"Nope, Just horny." Frank's voice was practically a giggle.

Feeling his face flush, Gerard asked, "Oh yeah? No work today?"

"Nope, This is all for you." There was and audible sound of a hand on denim, and Gerard could instantly visualize Frank, sprawled out on his sofa or bed, touching him self while he talked on the phone.

"Um. Are you hard?" he asked, sweating once again as his heart started to pound.

"Why, you wanna have phone sex?" Frank asked.

"Um, okay, I guess. If you want to."

There was more of that gentle laughter. "I want anything I can get from you, Gerard. And yeah, I'm hard. Just wearing a pair of old soft jeans, got the top button open, my hand rubbing over my dick through the fabric. Wishing it was your fuckin' huge hand."

"Oh my god." Gerard shivered, His body mimicking what Frank was doing, stroking his own nearly instantaneous erection through his jeans and boxers.

"I love your hands. I wanna suck your fingers, taste the salt of your skin, get them all sloppy wet, and then feel you slide them in my ass and fuck me" Frank's voice has gone all breathy. "I'm gonna take my pants off, Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, please" Gerard's voice was already sounding strained. He was so familiar with how Justin looked naked from his movies that hearing him, being able to see it in his mind so clearly was... overwhelming. Not as good as actual sex in person would be, but still pretty goddamned hot.

"What are you wearing?" Frank asked.

Gerard laughed at the clinch'ed line, and Frank did too. "Uh, I'm wearing Jeans, Boxers, and a button-down shirt" He said quickly pulling off his socks.

"Take off the pants and unbutton the shirt but leave it on." Frank ordered.

"Yessir." He replied, smirking, but hurrying to obey.

"You done yet?" Frank asked. "What color shirt and shorts?"

"Um, Kind of whitish with a pale pink strippy stuff, and transformers boxers shorts."

Frank groaned. "Seriously, It's damned good thing that you're so fucking good looking for your lack of fashion sense would keep you from ever getting laid."

With an offended noise, Gerard suggested"Well I could take them off" Before he realized what he had said.

"But them we couldn't play Erection Versus. Optimums Prime"

"Man, Way to kill the mood, dork."

"Me? You're the one with cartoon underpants." Frank took a deep breath over the phone. "So. The shorts. Take 'em off. I want to picture you in just your shirt, hangin' open, framing your gorgeous body and your hard dick."

Gerard swallowed and slipped the offending item of clothing down his legs. "Okay, They're off."

"Mmm...Wanna take a picture for me?"

Gerard inhaled sharply. "Um. I, uh. I.... I don't know."

"Ever have someone take nude pictures of you, Gerard? Or filmed yourself having sex with someone, to watch later?"

Biting his lip, Gerard answered "No."

"Mmm.... It can be fun, the photo shoots. Getting all naked and horny with your boyfriend, Posing for each other in sexy ways, teasing each other. You're so hot. I'd love to do that with you."

A whimpering noise might have come from Gerard's end of the phone. "Um, Okay. I mean, maybe. If you wanted to."

"Have you had phone sex before? I love the idea that there are things you haven't done, and that you might want to try them with me."

"I just don't have as much experience as you do," Gerard mumbled. His erection was starting to fade, with getting the sidetracked by humor and now a sudden wave of insecurity. There was no way he'd had a sex life anywhere near as exciting as Frank's.

"I told you, not only do I not mind, but it's kind of a turn-on. I like the idea of introducing you to anything you want."

"I've got a long list," Gerard half-joked.

"Yeah? Just haven't had the change to do the things on it or what?"

"Yeah, I guess not. And I told you my last boyfriend said I was boring in bed."

Frank snorted. "Gerard, you're not supposed to listen to things that assholes say when you're breaking up with them. Trust me. You're great in bed. We haven't even fucked yet, and I already know for sure that it's going to be brilliant. So stop worrying that you're not going to live up to something or someone else I've had sex with, Okay?"

"Okay." Gerard was unexpectedly touched, in a heart fluttering kind of way that he knew was a Very Bad Thing. But whatever, it felt good.

"So....What kinds of kinky things are on that list of your's?" Frank asked in a teasing, sexy tone.

"Uh. Well..." Gerard thought for a minute, trying to think of something that wouldn't be to humiliating to admit he'd never done. "I've never been tied up, or blind folded. Or had a threesome--"

"Ooh, I'd totally love to tie you up. All those smooth, lean muscles, pulling at a pair of black leather cuffs.... I'd love to see your face, half hidden behind a blindfold, letting you be totally free...... I just know you'd be so hot like that. I mean, you're adorable when you get flustered, but damn. I want to see you let go completely."

Gerard shivered, reaching down to touch himself again. "Oh god. Yeah, I'd like that" He said. Massive understatement; The thought had him hard again, just imagining it.

"I'd like it too," Frank replied, a breathy tone creeping up on his voice. "I'd like to take you, in just that shirt, hanging open, and push you down your hallway, into the bedroom, and bind you to the bed. Kiss you hard, taste your mouth until your out of breath, and then, when you give me that puppy-dog look for pulling away, slide a blindfold over your eyes. You wouldn't know where I was going to touch you next, and you'd be nervous at first, jumping every time I moved my hands on your body. But eventually you'd relax, as you go more turned on, trusting me. And then you'd let go, and I'd take you so high...."

Gerard wasn't even pretending not to breath into the phone, Panting as he jerked off to the sound of Frank's voice, to the images he was painting of them two.

"You make me so hot Gee, I think about you while I'm at work fucking somebody. Did you know that?"

Gerard groaned. "Do you really?"

"Yeah, I do. You're better than porn, and man, I can tell you, after tonight, I'm going to be thinking about this when I'm working, about you, all tied up and at my mercy. Cock hard and aching, you twisting and around and writhing as I touch you and suck you. Losing control, giving it over to me, letting me do this to you and just feeling it. Can you feel it, Gerard?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Gerard gasped, both hands wrapping around his dick, seeing that image in his mind. "I want to, to give that to you. To be that free."

"You can," Frank assured him. "You can with me. I want you like that, all needy and helpless and abandoned. Do it for me now, okay? I wanna hear you. Be loud for me, like I know you are when no one is there. I want to hear you jerk off for me, with me. I want to hear your noises as you come all over yourself."

"Fucking hell. I'm gonna," Gerard panted. Frank was breathing hard, too, and he could hear sounds over the phone that let him know Frank was jerking off, getting off on the same image, wanting it. Wanting him. Frank wanted him. "Oh fuck" he said, his hands stripping his erection in hard jerks, nearing the crest, so close.

"You ready?" Frank panted.

"Yeah. Can't wait, come on, now. Come with me." Gerard demanded, wanting that connection, his eyes squeezing closed as he worked toward orgasm.

"Oh yessssss," Frank hissed. He made a few guttural noises, and that was it for Gerard too.

He came hard, fluid covering his hand and belly, spattering all the way up to his chest. Gerard's entire body felt like it had convulsed, every muscle clenching with the force of his brain had seized up for a moment. By the time he could breathe again and remember that he was still on the phone with Frank, Frank was quietly chuckling.

"You still there?"

"Fuck. That was... Fuck," Gerard said with feeling.

"Agreed. I'm really looking forward to seeing you," Frank said. he paused a moment and added, "I mean, not that we have to have sex, of course, But I wouldn't say no either."

"Yeah, I'd really, really like to fuck you."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Frank laughed. "God, I'm covered in spunk," He grumbled.

"Me too. Talk to you later?" Then they made plan's for Franks plane ride over. Gerard went to bed smiling, Thinking about Frank. Not once did a thought of doubt cross his mind about them two.

-End-


End file.
